Korra Wants Her Bending Back
by I Am Tom Bombadil
Summary: Set just after Katara has failed to heal Korra's bending. Aang still pays her a visit but this time he wants something in return for giving her back her bending. Koraang. Rated M for a reason.
1. In Need Of A Mentor

Korra couldn't believe what a failure she was. She was the worst avatar in history! How could she let Amon take her bending away, reduced to only airbending and lacking any true skill in even that. If she was to be attacked now, she would be as good as defenceless. She'd almost be better off to kill herself so the world would have an avatar worthy of the title. And what was worst was everyone being so understanding about everything. As if, somehow everything would be ok. But the world was now without its saviour, and the last time that happened, the worst war in all of history had started.

As she pondered these things, Korra was making her way to the edge of the island she was on. She should have been cold but recent events had marred her ability to feel anything but sad and afraid. Even Katara had been unable to heal her and she was to best healer in the world. From once she reached the edge, she collapsed and started to cry. It was too much to handle. She heard someone approaching from behind and assumed it was Tenzin.

"Not now Tenzin. I just want to be left alone."

"But you called me here."

"Aang!"

"You have finally connected with your spiritual self"

"How?"

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."

"You mean, you could give me my bending back?"

"Yes. Like when I took Sozin and Yakone's bending away, I can also restore bending to someone who has lost it."

"Thank you Aang! Thank you so much!"

"I could also teach you this ability as well so you could restore bending to everyone who has had theirs stolen by Amon."

"That'd be great Aang."

"But I must ask something of you first."

"What is it? I'll do anything."

"Well, you see, while I am a spirit, I cannot usually make any real physical contact but I also keep certain desires that I had in the physical world."

"Okaaaay. And….?"

"Well, the avatar is able to touch spirits unlike any other physical being, so you could help me out with certain, em, desires…"

"Oh, I see."

"It is only going to be this once, I promise."

"I suppose I could help you out. And you'll restore my bending afterwards?"

"Of course. That was the deal."

"Ok then."

Korra walked over to Aang and started to kiss him gently on the lips. He returned the kiss with more longing than Korra had thought he would. He wrapped his arms around her and actually grabbed her bum. She was starting to enjoy herself and put her hands around his neck. Aang brought up his hand to her breast and slowly began to massage it. Korra's nipple became hardened by the foreplay and he started to tweak it. By now, she was moaning softly into his ear. Aang suddenly put his hands under her top and pulled it over her head. Bringing his lips down, he started to suck on the same nipple as before.

Korra began to undress Aang while ripples of pleasure wracked her body. The robes which appeared to be complex fell apart surprisingly easily. Once he was full naked she began to slowly stroke up and down his cock. It wasn't long before Aang's breathing also began to deepen. He stopped sucking on her nipple and just stood there, embracing the sensation he had not felt in 17 long years. Korra then lowered herself to her knees and began to lick up and down the length of the cock. She had never done anything like this before but it just felt natural. She slowly began to put the head into her mouth. It had an interesting taste, neither pleasant nor unpleasant. Taking as much of it as she could she began sucking and bobbing on it. By now, Aang was close to cumming. He may be experienced in these sorts of things with the 50 odd years spent with Katara, but it had been so long since he had felt anything as wonderful as this beautiful, young teenager's warm, wet mouth. As he was thinking this, the pleasure became too much and he expelled his seed into Korra's mouth.

But this was not enough. Aang pulled Korra up off the icy cold ground and then without pause pulled her pants and underwear down. Korra was more nervous about this as she was still a virgin and had heard from women at the southern pole that the first time could be extremely painful.

"Uh, Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure about this, I've never had sex before."

"Don't worry, I'll be very gentle. And who better to guide you through your first time than your destined mentor?"

"I guess that makes sense, just try to be careful."

"I will, Korra, don't worry." And with that, he lowered her to the ground and spread her legs.

Aang started off by kissing her passionately and rubbing her clit with his fingers. Korra had never experienced such amazing pleasure and began moaning quiet loudly. Aang then worked his finger down into her to get her used to the sensation. Korra found this part painful but still extremely pleasurable. Aang stopped when he reached her hymen.

"I'm going to break you hymen now. It'll be very painful but from once it is over, I promise that you'll experience things you could never imagine."

Korra took a few seconds before replying.

"Ok, I'm ready."

Aang then began applying pressure and kept going until he finally felt it give way. Korra cried out in pain but smiled at Aang. They waited a few minutes for the pain to subside, and then Korra told him he could begin.

"This may still hurt a bit but the worst is definitely over."

He then lowered his hips down until his cock made contact with her clit. He stroked it with his cock for a minute to induce moans form Korra. He then started to tease her by rubbing it against her entrance. She started laughing at the playful nature of her predecessor. At she did this, Aang began to slowly slip inside of her. She was amazingly tight, reminding him of his first time with Katara. He would enter her a small bit then pull back out and then work his way a bit further in. Continuing this process, Aang finally managed to sheath himself to the hilt inside of Korra.

Korra could never have imagined such amazing pleasure. There was some pain involved but it was so worth it. She didn't know how Aang had gone 17 years without it, just knowing what it felt like. She felt him pull almost all the way out of her and then push back in. Aang began to work up speed until he was slamming his cock into her. By now, her hips had automatically started pushing back into Aang whenever he would thrust into her. They had such amazing sync with each other, never once going out of timing with one another. Korra felt herself climaxing while Aang continued to pump in and out of her. After her orgasm, her pleasure dimmed mildly but not enough to make her want Aang to stop.

Aang felt her tighten around him and her juices began to drip out and down her leg. He was glad to know she was enjoying herself as much as he was. From once her climax subsided, he slowed his rhythm down to make it easier for Korra to catch up. From once they were in sync again, Aang upped the pace. He wanted them to experience climax together, as partners. He continued to increase speed until they could go no faster. They maintained this pace for quite some time. Aang then began to feel his moment coming. He wasn't sure if Korra was ready or not so he began to suck on her nipple again. This indeed caused the desired reaction, her moans becoming wild and erratic like the last time she had cum. Working furiously now, Aang pumped in and out of her like never before and knew it was time.

Korra knew Aang was about to have his orgasm as his breathing grew extremely heavy. Within a few seconds, she felt him explode inside her and this pushed her over the edge. This time was even better than last time as, when they both came together, it felt like a union had been formed between them, one that could never be broken. After he was done, Aang slumped down and rested his head on her shoulder. They stayed like this for a few minutes, listening to each other breathing. Aang then stood up and started putting his clothes on. Korra followed suit until they were both fully clothed again.

"Thank you, I really needed that"

"No problem. It was better than I had ever imagined."

"Now then, to keep my end of the deal."

"Yes, that'd be great."

"From once I do this, I have to return to the spirit world, but I will see you again. And you can call on me whenever you need me."

"Thank you Aang." He placed a hand on her forehead and heart and whispered goodbye. His eyes and tattoo then began to glow, entering the avatar state. Korra closed her eyes and felt a rush of energy flow through her. When she opened them, Aang was gone. Then, for the first time, she entered the avatar state herself. It felt like she was almost watching herself instead of actually doing anything. She watched as her body began bending all four elements and knew Aang had kept his promise. She couldn't wait to see Aang again and give him a thank you he'd never forget.


	2. Airbending Troubles

"You have to flow through the stances Korra, not just do the movements."

"I'm trying Tenzin. It's just hard for me."

Since Aang had restored Korra's bending, Tenzin was now teaching her to master her newly unlocked airbending, which was proving difficult. It was just completely different from any other element. It was so defensive compared to fire and earth bending which were offensive and even water had offensive moves. Airbending seemed to be almost running away from your opponent.

"I've had enough for today, Tenzin. I'll try again tomorrow."

"I know you are having trouble with this Korra, and it's hard when only one person is able to teach you. Why don't you try talking with Aang about this? You seem to have connected with your spiritual side strongly ever since first speaking with him."

Aang! That was all she could think about lately. She knew it was wrong but she kept thinking back to that magically meeting on the cliff. How Aang had held her in his arms and how dominating he was. She wanted so badly to feel him inside her again that she moistened at the thought.

But Korra knew it was wrong. Not only was Aang supposed to be her mentor but he was also one of her past lives. She had resisted the urge to call on him many times in the past few weeks since regaining her bending. But now she needed his help with something and it was her duty as the avatar to master the four elements. So she went to her room and was about to begin meditating when she realised how she looked. Aang wasn't even here and already she knew she wouldn't be able to resist him. She decided she would put on some make-up and do her hair. At the last minute she stripped off and put on her sexiest underwear. It was a pair of frilly red panties and the bra had lace and a little bow in the middle. She sat on her bed, crossed her knees and pressed her fists together as she had been taught that this was a relaxing pose and helped with meditating and communing with spirits. She called out to Aang, saying that she needed guidance and was having trouble with her airbending training.

Korra continued this for the next few minutes but felt nothing. Growing impatient, she gave up and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see Aang sitting at the edge of the bed. He did not seem to notice her opening her eyes as his own were drawn towards other parts of her body. She was suddenly embarrassed by her clothing and tried to hide herself.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Korra got up and put on a silk robe hanging from the back of her door.

"I asked you here to help me with my airbending training."

"Then why the outfit?"

"Em…. it was to help me relax."

"Then why put the robe on? If you are more relaxed without it on?"

"Aang, we shouldn't. It isn't right."

"Then why did it feel so right the last time? I love Katara and we spent some wonderful years together but I never once felt anything as strong as what we did that day. It is meant to be."

"But you're dead. And technically, we are the same person. And your 182 years older than me."

"So you don't want anything else from me but my knowledge?"

"I don't know….I'm confused."

"But you want me?"

"Yes." And with that, Aang got up walked over to Korra and began kissing her.

At first Korra tried to fight it but within seconds she surrendered herself to him and kissed him back. Aang felt her begin to respond to him and brought his hands up to undo the silk sash of her gown. It fell to the floor and he picked her up, carrying her to the bed. She started pulling at his robes and again they fell apart with ease. He unhooked her bra and slipped it off her. Slowly, he kissed her neck and worked his way down to her collarbone and then the breast. He started to lick around the nipple but never touching it, teasing her with the promise of pleasure. Finally, he brought his lips down and sucked on the nipple, eliciting moans of pleasure from Korra. She loved every minute of his dominance but wouldn't go down without a fight, not this time. After all, she wasn't in nearly as bad a state as the last time. So she wrapped her leg around his and rolled them over, now on top. From this position, she wormed her hand down towards his manhood and found it rock hard. She began stroking it up and down, increasing speed gradually. After a while, she herself slid downwards and began to kiss it softly. She then licked it up and down slowly. Korra had done this once before but this time, she had at least some idea of how it was done.

She began working his cock in and out of her mouth, allowing more in each time. She was soon engulfing Aang's entire member and seemed hungry for more. She began stroking and massaging his balls while continuing to work him up and down. Before long, Aang was feeling ready to explode but this time he stopped her before reaching his climax as, like before, he wanted them to reach it together. So he patted her on the head and ushered her up towards him. Korra slithered her way up his chest where there lips met in a passionate kiss. Aang fought Korra with his tongue, trying to force his way into her mouth but she was unrelenting. Eventually, Korra gained the upper hand by brushing her knee up against his manhood. This provided her with the moment of surprise she needed to slip her tongue in. She was surprised that she had managed to overcome Aang so easily but suspected he may have gone easy on her, not that she cared much as he was now slipping off her panties.

Korra then reached down and took hold of his throbbing cock and place her hips directly above it. Slowly, she lowered herself down onto it and felt it spreading her lips apart and sliding deep inside her. The mere sensation of it entering her and rubbing against her walls was enough to have her moaning deeply. Aang bottomed out and they stayed like this for a few seconds, just taking in how they felt. Then, Korra began to slowly raise herself up and drop back down. Taking her time so as to last longer, she slowly picked up speed and strength. Soon she was lifting herself up and actually dropping down onto Aang as he raised his hips up to meet hers. At this point, both were putting their maximum effort into it and the results were amazing. They were ready to explode together as if it wasn't two orgasms but one joint one that they would both experience in.

As they both came, Aang raised his head up and kissed Korra, spilling his seed into her at the same time. From once both had finished Korra lay down on top of Aang and listened to what seemed an all too real beating heart. Listening to it, she realised for the first time that she was developing romantic and loving feelings towards her mentor.

"Aang, this can't happen again."

"Why not?"

"Because I think I've started falling for you."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

They both sat there for a minute in silence.

Then Aang said "I think I may be too."

Korra was stunned by this as, from what Katara had told her of their relationship, it had been extremely happy and passionate the whole 70 years they were together. To have fallen for her this quickly was crazy.

"Well, it's not like we can get married and have kids, you being dead and all."

"I know but that doesn't mean we can't keep doing this."

"I guess we could."

"Exactly, now I should probably go. I told Hei Bai that I'd help him build a new shelter. We go way back."

"Ok, I'll see you soon. I guess."

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out." Aang kiss her gently and when Korra opened her eyes, he was gone. This last meeting had left her very satisfied but also confused and worried about the future.


	3. New Beginnings

Korra pressed her lips against Aang's and delved her tongue into his mouth, drawing his out. She looked into his eyes as she sucked his lower lip very suggestively before kissing her way down his body. When she reached his rigid pole she smiled up at him and wrapped her hand around him, stroking him softly. Aang drew in a shuddering breath and fought the urge to close his eyes. He wanted to see every second of this. Korra blew cold air across the tip of his head, making his hips buck.

"Korra…please," Aang begged, eager for release.

"Please, what?" She asked playfully before giving him a kiss right on the tip of his cock, making sure to dart her tongue out to grab a bit of his precum for herself.

"Please suck my cock!" He cried, fisting the sheets in an attempt to stop himself from ramming his rock-hard pole down Korra's throat. "Well…since you said please," she replied and promptly wrapped her lips around Aang's head.

Aang sighed in relief and relaxed a tiny bit as his reincarnated self bobbed her head on his cock, working it with her tongue. He wove his hands in her hair and helped with her pace, massaging her scalp in time with her motions. She stopped for a second and looked him straight in the eye before forcing herself all the way down on him, not stopping until the tip of his cock was brushing the back of her throat. Aang felt his balls tightening as her throat convulsed in an attempt to stay relaxed and the sight of his cock filling his lover's mouth only sped up the process, he was going to cum any second now. Korra pulled all the way off Aang's cock, a string of spit connecting her lips to his erection. He could feel her panting against his crown as she began stroking him again. She whispered,

"Come on, Aang. Cum for me. I want to feel it shooting down my throat." He groaned and pushed her mouth back on to his bobbed her head with renewed vigour as she pumped the base with her soft hand. She was moaning, and the tingling sensation sent pleasure shooting through his shaft and balls.

"Korra…I-I…" Aang stuttered. A stream of hot cum shot into her mouth and she gulped down his entire load within seconds, taking care to not miss any of it. Aang lay there for a few minutes, Korra resting her head beside him, trying to regain his strength and composure. Suddenly, Aang grabbed her hips and pulled her down on his face before relentlessly assaulting her clit with his tongue and teeth, drawing a sharp cry of ecstasy from her. She ground her pussy into his face as she drew in shuddering breaths and gripped the headboard, her pussy clenching furiously as she tried to stave off her orgasm.

She was whimpering and moaning and rocking and grinding, and Aang felt himself grow to full attention again as he continued to eat her out. He plunged his tongue as deep as he could into her hole, which he felt clench. Korra threw her head back and pinched her nipples, and she screamed Aang's name as she emptied her glistening liquids all over his face. That was actually a new experience for him, never having done this with Katara. Korra could feel the pleasure coursing through her body and scooted back so she could kiss Aang hard, moaning as their tongues met. She had a little aftershock as she tasted herself in his mouth, which caused her to shoot more of her cum on his lower stomach.

She broke off the kiss and clenched her teeth as she rubbed her sensitive clit on his stomach before lifting herself up and letting herself slam down on his cock, grunting as he filled her completely. She started off slow, raising up and letting herself fall on his cock again and again, the feeling of his strong hands on her hips sending jolts of pleasure radiating from her clit. Aang watched in awe as the girl who just two months ago had been a virgin began bouncing on his cock at a quicker place, her luscious breasts bouncing in tandem with her movements. He looked down and saw his cock disappearing into Korra's body again and again, filling her up. She was clenching the walls of her pussy rhythmically, intentionally or not, Aang did not know, and he could feel the tension mounting in his balls. He grunted, attempting to control his impending orgasm as he continued to fuck her as hard as he could. Korra's pussy was so slick and wet and tight, and she was whimpering and moaning with each thrust, sending jolts of pleasure right to his balls.

"I'm about to cum!" "Fill me up!" Aang did just that, shooting spurt after spurt of hot, ropy cum straight into Korra's womb. She let out a cry and Aang felt her pussy convulse as she had another orgasm, coating his dick with her glistening fluids. Both wiped out from there orgasm-inducing workout, they collapsed on top of each other and for the first time, started to spoon. After a while, Korra began to wriggle free and stood up. She began putting her clothes back on, all the time not saying a word.

"Is something wrong?" asked Aang, confused by her sudden quietness. She said nothing for quite some time but Aang just waited.

"You don't think that I could get, you know, pregnant from this, do you?" Korra blurted out eventually. Aang hadn't even thought of this as he was so used to it not mattering during sex when he was with Katara.

"I honestly don't know. I suppose it is possible but I am dead."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking at first too but after I was late last month I began thinking if it was possible and I think it is. I mean, I know you're dead and all but we can still have sex and everything and that's purely physical and, well, so is being pregnant."

"I really don't know Korra. I'll consult with other previous avatars and see if they have an idea."

"Aang, I don't really want other people knowing about this."

"They'll all know eventually, from once you die. We share everything with each other naturally from once we die. Our personal being remains the same but it's like all our collective knowledge can be drawn upon from the avatar spirit, the part of us that connects us all."

"So, it's almost like there are two different spirits in every avatars body and we keep our own one but the avatar spirit is shared amongst all the avatars?"

"Exactly, so when you enter the avatar state, every avatar is there, combined together."

"This still doesn't help deal with our problem though."

"I know, I'll head off then and I'll let you know from once I've found out anything. Just commune with me at midnight every night from now on so I can keep you updated."

"Ok, I will."

"And Korra, even if you are pregnant, don't worry because we'll sort it out."

"Aang, I….I Love You."

"I love you too Korra." And with that, Aang vanished, leaving Korra alone to worry by herself.


	4. The Perfect Alibi

Korra sat at the edge of her bed deep in meditation, trying desperately to contact Aang to see if he had found out anything. She had been playing out possibilities in her mind all day and if she was pregnant, she had to tell Tenzin. She didn't have to tell him the father was Aang though because even if the child was an airbender, so was she so its abilities could have just come from her. The main problem then would be explaining who the father was. She could tell Tenzin it was Mako or even Bolin but she had slept with neither of them so her story would be easy to prove wrong. Unless she had sex with one of them now!

Korra then stopped trying to commune with Aang, ran outside and jumped into the water. Using her waterbending to propel herself through the vast body of water, she was quickly at the pro-bending stadium, where Mako and Bolin had moved back to since it had been repaired. She knocked on their door and entered. Bolin was playing with Pabu in the corner and Mako was cooking what smelled like stew.

"Hey Korra, how you been?" said Bolin, giving her a big grin.

"A little bored, to be honest. Thought I'd come see my two favourite people," Korra replied as she sat down next to him.

"I'm not sure Mako holds you in the same regard right now," he whispered. "He's a bit pissed that you haven't talked to him since the craziness with Amon."

"I'll just have to do something about that then, won't I?"

Korra got up and walked over to Mako, thinking of how to cheer him up.

"That smells great, what's in it?"

"The usually," Mako answered coldly, clearly not wanting to talk.

"You mind if I help you cook?"

"It's almost done now. Nothing left to do but stir."

"I'll do that then," she said, while grasping the wooden spoon from his hand.

"Fine," Mako grudgingly replied and sat down beside Bolin.

Korra and Bolin began to talk about what they had been up to for the past few weeks, while Mako refused to answer with anything but a grunt.

"Bolin, will you stir this for me for a while please?" asked Korra.

"No problem."

Korra passed the spoon to him and sat down beside Mako.

"Look, I know you're angry with me for not coming to see you in ages but surely there is something I can do to make things right between us?" Korra said while placing her hand on his knee.

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking you could show me your bedroom, I've never been in there before."

"Actually, we both share a room," Bolin piped in.

"Why don't you both show me it then, at the same time?" she said in a very seductive voice.

Bolin and Mako both shared a look then nodded their approval. They led Korra upstairs to their room. There really wasn't much in it, just two single beds, a very old looking rug on the ground and of course a pro-bending tournament poster over what Korra assumed was Bolin's bed.

"So, what do we do now?" said Bolin.

"Well, how about both you boys fuck me? Together."

Mako quickly dragged his bed beside Bolin's and all three of them began to strip. Korra was wearing a blue thong and a push-up bra that made her tits look amazing. Both boys were completely naked within seconds, each producing an impressive 8-inch cock. Korra got onto the bed(s) and began to stroke both cocks at once. She soon had a fast pace going and moans of pleasure were filling the room. Mako suddenly grabbed hold of her head and forced her down of his hardness. She began bobbing her head up and down his long shaft, each time taking more of it. Bolin was busy taking off her bra and fondling her breasts, which he did an amazing job of. He soon grew tired of this though and slipped off her thong too.

Looking at her dripping pussy, he couldn't wait to fuck it. It was so tight and inviting, with just a hint of pubic hair. Slowly rubbing his cock up and down her slit, Korra began to moan. The vibrations this caused pushed Mako over the edge and he came in her mouth. Stream after stream of hot, ropy cum poured out, Korra eagerly swallowing it all. Just as Mako finished, Bolin began to enter her pussy. He began slowly thrusting in and out but was soon slamming down into her. He hadn't had sex in quite some time so he was soon filling her with his seed as well. As the warmth of his cum reached her, Korra also climaxed, squirting her juice all over his cock.

All three of them had now cum but none of them were satisfied. Mako lay down on the bed and Korra straddled him, slowly sinking down onto his member. Bolin then got up behind Korra and placed his cock at her ass. As tight as her pussy was, her ass was even tighter. Without the cum from beforehand as lube, there was no way Bolin would have been able to fit. When he was finally sheathed inside her fully, the two brothers began to pump themselves in and out of her. Korra was loving being fucked in the ass. It felt so good having two cocks in her at once that she couldn't think. All she could do was fuck.

The two boys had started of just fucking her at random but they were now in sync with each other. As one pulled out, the other pushed in. They then began increasing in speed when Korra was pushed over the edge. She came hard all over Mako, climaxing into the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced. As she came down from it, Bolin and Mako began to pump into her once again. Both boys were fairly close to cumming now but they wanted Korra to cum with them, one last time. They worked up such a speed that the moans and grunts must have been heard throughout the entire arena. Mako and Bolin both suddenly exploded their loads straight into Korra, who was immediately pushed over the edge. After their orgasms died down, they all collapsed in a heap on the bed, exhausted.

All Korra could think was that at least she had an alibi for the baby's father now, if she was indeed pregnant. But for now, she was too tired to move. The three of them were asleep within minutes, all thoughts of the stew downstairs long forgotten.


End file.
